Teen Titans: The Judas Contract
Teen Titans: The Judas Contract is Tier 9 playable content that contains the open world zone Titans Island with daily and weekly missions, the duo Titans Training Sim, the alert Titans Targeted! and the raids Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn and Titans: The Machine. Access to Teen Titans: The Judas Contract is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $5. Story The Titans are looking for new recruits, so you’ll need to journey to Titans Tower and have your skills put to the test in their training room to see if you’re worthy of making the cut! Though things may turned out more complicated than originally planned when the Tower is put under siege and several of the Titans go missing. It will be up to you to save them, and find out if there is a mole in their ranks. Titans Island Welcome to Titans Island! The Teen Titans have rolled out the red carpet for new recruits and tourists, but something is amiss, as several of the robots on Titans Island have been hacked and are wreaking all sorts of havoc! Do what you can to aid the Teen Titans (Heroes) or play along to further infiltrate their ranks (Villains). Titans Training Sim Do you think you have what it takes to join the Titans? Cyborg is going to put your skills to the test in the Titan’s Training Room. Though there may be a few unexpected surprises in store for you! Titans Targeted Cyborg needs your help investigating what has become of the rest of the Titans, as communications with them have gone dark. Join him in a frenzied search through Titans Tower to locate the rest of the team and find out what is going on! Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Following the trail of the missing Titans has lead you directly to the H.I.V.E. Base! Carefully proceed inside and continue your search for our missing heroes! Though you may be surprised to learn who is standing in your way! Titans: The Machine It appears the Titans have been captured by H.I.V.E., and it’s up to you to save them before H.I.V.E. can carry out their twisted and nefarious plans for the team! Characters The combat rating of the enemies is 247 for the episode and 232 for the event. Locations Content Equipment In order to get the maximum item level of 213 (purple), 211 (blue) or 209 (green) from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 241 (purple), 240 (blue) or 239 (green). Low level player characters in the event version will see a maximum item level of 202 until they reach the episode requirement of Combat Rating 230. For the vendor gear, in order to get the maximum item level of 202 the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 228. For drops, in order to get the maximum item level of 200 (purple), 199 (blue) or 198 (green) the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 226. Missions Titans Island Duo *Titans Training Sim Alert *Titans Targeted! Raids *Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn *Titans: The Machine Augments Related *Cybernetic Cores Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items News *Teen Titans: Judas Contract Update Trivia *With the release of this episode the attuned gear from The Vault in the Psycho style has been upgraded from item level 10-190 to 10-200. *This DLC features Robin (Timothy Drake) leaving the Robin mantle to become Red Robin while a new Robin, Damian Wayne, takes his place and Cyborg leaves the Teen Titans to become a full member of the Justice League of America. This echoes events in the original Judas Contract (1984) storyline where Richard Grayson drops the Robin mantle and adopts the identity of Nightwing, while Wally West gives up his Kid Flash persona and quits the Titans due to contracting a mysterious illness. *The release of this episode coincides with the release of Teen Titans Go! To the Movies as well as the trailer for the Titans TV series. Trailer Gallery DiZ2Ed9UcAAI4Q5.jpg large.jpg 37286199_10155899173053472_3343257755010990080_o.jpg DcXTHWEUwAAqcIv.jpg Ddfbvz5VMAAOgWb.jpg NUCyborgChar2.jpg NUStarfire1.jpg RedRobinChar2.jpg JerichoConcept1.jpg NUCyborgConcept1.jpg Videos Category:DLC Category:Episode